Sonic Boom: The Curse of the Were-fox
by MilesADChipmunk
Summary: Sonic and his friends have discover an ancient hidden temple, when something or someone have bitten Tails. And yet something happen to poor, cute Tails. Can Sonic and his friends find the way to save Tails from his fury of the Curse of the Were? Sonic Boom version (Some chapters contain horror and blood as well)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Boom and Sega.**

**Ever since I'd publish Fox Island that I got many view who love my Fox Island to know why Tails and few foxes on the island. Thank you from those who read that story, thank you. Let, I wrote down another story in Sonic Boom called Were-Fox - or The Curse of the WereFox. Anyway, I hope you will like this chapter, that this chapter is very curious story, I would say.**

**Some of them are redo.**

Chapter 1 Discover a Hidden Temple

Another great epic day at Hedgehog Villages, when the Mobian are enjoying themselves since what happened the last time since the unexpected storm appear from nowhere since none of them have no idea what could have happened that lasting a minutes. Until everything went back to normal in unknown reason at all. But still, everything went back to normal for the time being. Since it was original name called Unnamed Village, but originally called Badger Village in the past when the villager drove him out for good, but his descendants comes along and fix everything from what her great-great grandfather did and she renamed the village called Hedgehog Villager as a fully official declare as mark as the new beginning to all Mobian.

And yet there is trouble ahead by one person who cause this matter name Eggman who want the village as his own. He try and failed so many times, yet some of them are so-close to achieve his moment, when the heroes step forward and defeated Eggman's robots by none other than Sonic the Hedgehog along with his Knuckles, Amy, Sticks and Tails are the only fives who can stop his masterplan for good, so that he won't cause anything trouble. Yet Sonic and his friends did fought many thing such T.G Baker along with Lightning Bolt Society and yet there is one who is more stronger than Sonic name Shadow.

Shadow is toughest opponent that not even Sonic couldn't stop him, that Shadow normally make his rare appearance from his general occasion. Yet Shadow is always get his chance when the time is right on him and getting his score on Sonic and his teams for not messing with Shadow the Hedgehog.

But for now, since the Mobian are scared and afraid for any coming event for the last couple of months, yet there is something they are very happy to attend for this months event. It's almost time for their favourite time of the year: Halloween when the villagers are decorating with Halloween session, such as fake cobwebs, fake spiders along with orange and black upside down flag that's form a patterns to make to make more spookier, even the children love it as well. But it is not ready toward the 31st October, and soon that the Mobian will enjoy their Halloween expression for this year coming event. And yet there is nothing wrong in Hedgehog Village.

* * *

At Amy's house, Sonic along with his friends Amy, Sticks and Knuckles are doing some house re-decorating for Halloween display for this year coming. Amy is sorting her house with upside down triangle in black and orange, Sticks and Knuckles are doing some carving pumpkins to make some scary face so that it will scare the local, just for fun, that's all. Sonic however, well, he's sitting down doing nothing of a sort. That he is getting so excited for this year Halloween event.

He love Halloween so that he can watch some of his horror films for his little late out. Except the last time when he and Tails watch horror movies together that's shock Tails completely when he support him and to make sure that his little best bud won't have nightmare, ever again. Of course, the two of them are like brothers to them, knowing they always stick together for the time being.

Amy is making sure that her wall is total secure, while Sticks and Knuckles are still carving their pumpkin. But she is not sure the position when she ask Sonic, who is lazy in her personal sofa to get some rest that he is suppose to help, not lazily about do nothing.

"Sonic," Amy said to him, when she turn her back and see him lying in her own pink sofa, "what do you think about it and for the last time; stop being lazy and start helping me!"

Sonic look at the direction where Amy's put those colourful paper beam string with his green eyes in his lazy position and slight turn his head toward it and yet it is amazing from what he look at it, "Its look great, Amy. But," he look at it when he slight rose up from his lazy position and see that its too many paper beams, "too much I would say."

"Huh," she look back in gesture mood when she place her finger on her finger and think for few second, "you're right, Sonic. Too much detail, I would. It need to be something more like I don't do fake blood or fake slime that we got from the joke shop apartment from the last April's Fool."

"Oh yeah," Sonic surprise out from what Amy said that he love that day since then. "That day was a total blasted since I'd prank everyone on the street."

"Except Tails," Knuckles said to him, while focus his pumpkin carving and look at him, "you never prank Tails for the time being."

"How come Sonic never prank Tails, I'd wonder?" Sticks is becoming curious to know why, while focusing on her pumpkin.

"Well, the two of them are best of friends and their brother of course, since the two of them always sticks-by together," Knuckles explain to her about Sonic and Tails. "Or they always best friends since then."

"Huh," Sticks is getting more concern from she thought about that. Knowing that Sonic and Tails are friends and yet they are like brothers to them for quality some time. "Anyway, I'm near finish my pumpkin carving. What about you?" she ask him and quickly change the subject.

"Almost done," he answer out to her, when he sort out few last thing on his pumpkin. "Man, carving can be such hard work I would say."

"I'll say it's fun," Amy said to him, while she sort her house decoration. "Knowing this year is going to be great to have some fun for Halloween event, so that the town are putting some Halloween event and some partying and yet dancing and many more as well."

"This year is going to be great," said Sonic, that he too is very happy to some Halloween event, like throwing eggs at the neighbour doors, dancing with his famous moonwalk ability that he love that theme song ever since and yet hanging about with his friends as well and yet watching some horror films that he wanted to see. "Except Eggman refuse to come since the last year, when he show up."

What Sonic said about last year at Halloween event when he show so that he can destroy Sonic, instead he was so shock and afraid that the villagers have somehow turn into a monsters, such as werewolves, zombies, Frankenstein's, ghosts and everything that's make him afraid of this, which it make the village laugh their head open to see that Eggman have manage to get away from last years event was total hilarious since what happened.

"Oh yeah," Amy did remember since what happened last year. "Poor Eggman, I'd hope that he will regain himself once more. I'm sure he can learn that Halloween is just for fun, that's all."

"It's taken more than decade to sort him out that's why," Sonic said to her, while he's resting on the couch to get some lay-in time. "Besides, Halloween is all about fun and make people scare and yet it enjoyable that's all."

"Well, yeah, that's true," Amy agree on that logic from what Sonic. "Anyway," she quickly change the subject on one or two, "you suppose to helping me!"

She roar out that cause Sonic losing his balance when he quickly fall out from her crouch and quick land on the floor with sore bum on Sonic that's almost laugh out Knuckles and Sticks.

"Very funny, you guys," Sonic said to them with his staring glare at them.

"Now, since you got up from your lazy butt and yet," Amy calmly said to him in small, polite, gentle voice, "you are now helping me with those stuffs, that you were supposed to help me!" that last part is defiantly a yell out that shock Sonic, completely from what he look at her.

"Sure thing," Sonic said to her, but his voice is little unstable to see Amy's raging voice. Sure, she is cute and innocent, but never judge on Amy's wrath and her powerful hammering. When the two of them are focusing on the wall beam-paper string so that it won't very creepy for Halloween event.

Knuckles and Sticks are continually carving their pumpkins and yet they're almost finish it.

"There!" Knuckles said to them. "What do you think?" he show Sticks his carving in mush-up look face that's like a something from a film from what he know about it. That the eyes are wrong direction and yet the mouth is shape like a squiggly eight-shape, when Sticks look at it and said to him,

"Wow, Knuckles," she's impressive the way Knuckles did. "That's very good. But, check out on this one from what I did!" she show Knuckles the scary looking pumpkin carving with fangs shape like a triangle with evil wicked eyes look when she make a growl impression on him.

Knuckles' shock out and almost scare the life out of him, due to Sticks' pumpkin display event.

"I'd told you it will make you jump," Sticks said to him, when she remember a promise to him since yesterday. "So, what do you think?"

"Awesome," Knuckles said to her. "That is a best-looking pumpkin from what I have ever seen before in my entire life. You could use it for the time being."

"True," she agree on him. "But I will use it against those cursed spirit who try to haunt my house or those nightwalker keep comes along."

"Nightwalker?" Knuckles confuse from what Sticks.

"Ignore her, Knuckles," this time Amy said to him. "You know what she's like from what she's see thing."

"Hey," she yell out to her. "That is very personal if you ask me, except I will find any secret agent or acting secret agent to alert their agent as well."

Amy roll her eyes from Sticks' reaction or her dumb reaction to believe, except she did made few predicaments since what happened, which no one believe her own opinion. But she is a friend after all and descendant of her great-great grandfather who happen to be a greedy bank manager who take control the village, until the villagers drove him out for good before Sticks make her undo from great-great grandfather did and rename the village into Hedgehog Village to an official announcement to them. Sonic is also helping Amy to sort her re-decorating to make her hut haunted, but she won't for the best haunted decorating since last years that, Mrs Roseburn, who won the event that make Amy very disappointed and very angry during the Halloween Best Hut Decorating. But this year, she reckon that Amy will win this time that her hut is a haunted getup in the entire village.

Once Sonic and his friends are doing well on their Halloween getup and yet Sticks and Knuckles are doing more pumpkin carving for their fun activities, when someone quickly burst the door, who happen to be Sonic's good bud and brother to him Tails, who quickly running toward them, that something chasing him or worst when he got some important new. Once Tails inside Amy's hut, when Sonic and his teams quickly saw him, when Sonic said to him,

"Whoa Tails, what go into you?" he said to him. "Otherwise there will be fire or so. Unlike what happen the last time."

"Oh yeah," Amy agree on that part since what happen when one of the local hut got fire in blaze, yet the wooden hut is server damage and it take a while to rebuild and hold a support as well. Good thing that the local is safe, while the villagers are remake his home for him and that Mobian who lost his hut is none other is Jeffery the Ram. "Anyway, what seem to be a problem Tails?"

Tails is taking his short breath since he keep on running, when he got something very important to him since what happen today,

"Well, while I'm on a patrol to see anything captives and testing on my baby of course," Tails said and explain to them. "I'd stumble upon an ancient ruin temple."

"You're joking, right?" Amy is trying to find it hard to belief that Tails found an ancient ruin. Since what happen the last time when Sonic accident unleashed Lyric before he got imprison again for the time being, knowing he is very dangerous, and he is last of the Ancient as well.

"It's not a joke," Tails said to her, when he confirm to her. "This temple is far different to compare other temple from what I'd know about it."

"Is Eggman there?" Sonic want to know what Eggman in there, hoping he kick his butt one or two.

"Um . . . no. But he will be there after I'd stumble upon an ancient temple and yet we will comes along before he will show up, eventually to know what inside the temple," Tails answer to him, hoping that Eggman will show up in short period. "But I'm guessing that the ruin could led something like I don't know, ultimate power or weapon or something."

"If Eggman want that unknown ultimate power," Amy said, who's ready to fight and protect an ancient temple. "Why he couldn't just leave it alone for the time being?"

"Maybe he want to buy one?" Knuckles guess or his dumb reaction for the time being. "So that he can keep it for himself."

"That's last part is indeed correct, Knuckles," Amy correct to him.

"Well, we cannot allow Eggman get his hand on that temple or ruin from what you called it," Sonic said to them, knowing this very important to make sure that his enemy can't hold on an ancient temple from what Tails said. "To the temple!"

He quickly use his super speed when everyone roll their eyes from Sonic dumb reaction that he no idea where the ruin can be, when he quickly run back toward the others when he quickly ask Tails.

"Um . . . Tails," Sonic said to, "do you know where the ruin is?"

Tails almost laugh out to him, knowing the two of them are great friends and a brother to them as well. Knowing that Sonic and Tails are good friends and good brother to them, when he said to him, "Sure thing, Sonic."

So that Team Sonic are heading toward an ancient ruin, where Tails found it before Eggman comes along and seize his moment of glory for his future army, so that he wipe Sonic and his friends for good.

* * *

It's takes about 10 minutes get there, but thanks Tails' plane that's quick enough heading toward the ruin that the ruin from what Tails found is further up from the canyon from what they'd didn't know about it since the beginning. How could Sonic and the others didn't know about it since they didn't know there is an ancient temple, right in there in the canyon? Are they blinded from the beginning that they didn't know that there was ancient ruin that was lay hidden for many years since they didn't know about it since then? Unless it is a secret temple is very secret from their naked eyes. Hidden in plain sight without notice. Knowing this is their another exploring mission to know what inside the ruin itself, unlike what happened in the past when Sonic and his friends have met Lyric, the last of the Ancient since he was imprison for treason and committed against the Ancient of Old. But he is long gone since what happened to him when Sonic finished him for good. Knowing that Lyric is very strong and very cunning and very manipulate on machine and Eggman as well.

But this ruin or temple from what they'd describe, knowing there are two different set of them, when Tails gentle landing his plane toward soft ground, so that Sticks and Knuckles including Amy as well, are jumping off from both side of the plane wings. In truth, Sonic sit behind Tails' extra seat and yet Tails is the only one who can fly the plane. Once Tails switch off the main engine to let the engine cool down for a bit when both he and Sonic got out the plane as well, when all five of them are quickly rushing toward a secret unknown was lay hidden for decade, but Amy and Sticks got their weapons just in case, such as, Amy's hammer, her Piko-piko hammer, one of her deadly weapons she's ever master it and yet Sticks bought her long wooden stick with her, and also her trusted boomerang as well, so that Sticks is very prepare and very pre-caution as well. Knowing she is the master of survival in the forest and jungle, except when she's crazy or two reason that most of them believe she's mental, but she too is a hero who stop Eggman's robots as well.

Once they'd heading toward the ruin, well, actually Tails led toward it, because he is only one who discover an unknown ruin was lay hidden in a canyon site.

"How much further, Tails?" Amy said to him.

"Not long," he replied to her. "It's taken about 5 or less since I'd saw it."

"So, how come there is another temple was lay hidden?" Sonic is curious asking to them, clearly he saw several tombs and temple, but never in all his life to see another one is hidden for century without possible to known.

"I don't know, Sonic," Tails said to him. "We never notice there is another ruin is lay hidden for long time. I'd think we somehow bypass many time or we didn't know that there is a secret is so secret from our eyes."

"Remain secret from out own eyes?" Sticks rephase and shock as well, until she's realise one or two when she gasp out. "That's something which I didn't know about it, so that I can master of technique called camouflage and yet it beyond pass me. That's way wicked, if you ask me."

"Tell me about it," Knuckles agree and said to her, while they are heading toward the temple before Eggman show up. At least he is going to be there, before he will get his hand for his world conquest.

They'd continually walking for at least 3 minutes or more when Sonic is getting little impatient and yet becoming little aggressive when he said to his best bud, "How many longer to get there, Tails?"

"It's won't be long Sonic," Tails said to him, by looking behind his shoulder. "Until I know when we get there. Man, Sonic, have a little prentice, why don't ya?"

"Yeah, Sonic," Amy agree on him. "Just a little prentice, that all. Besides, this temple is more important to make sure that Eggman will get their hand on – well, whatever it is, knowing it is very important to make sure any Ancient relic are stay safe."

"Stay safe? I thought I going to smash it?" Knuckles is a little confuse from what Amy said.

"We can't smash or break it Knuckles," Amy said to him. "It's very important to learn more about the Ancient and what it mean. And yet, yes, if it is any dangerous relic was found, you may smash it."

"Sweet," He's happy to hear from her, while the teams are still heading toward the temple where Tails' found.

Once the gangs are still heading toward the temple, until, finally, they'd reach the temple, hoping it is not a trap or awoken from an ancient prisoner such as Lyric, the most dangerous of them all, but Sonic and his friends did stop him for good and yet none of them didn't know that Eggman, their enemy have use Lyric's sphere control for his using, which no one didn't know about it. But, whatever that temple or ruin is, hoping it is not the worst or any kind of trap, would be impossible to unlock what remain the secret within those temple was indeed created by the Ancient. Once they's arrive their destination, Tails said,

"Here we are," Tails said to them, showing the temple was plain hidden from the canyon for century. "The temple from what I'd found."

When Sonic, Amy, Sticks and Knuckles look and saw the temple, that they couldn't believe their own eyes that Tails is correct, there is another temple is plain hidden for very long time. They look at the temple and yet the temple is indeed cover in the same amount of stone orange colour with small carving on it like, it was well-made and very good detail as well. Its even have an invisible arch shape that is totally invisible, and it press against the stone wall. Hidden in plan slight without seeing. How come there is a temple was hidden was so long without even look at it? Unless its really is hidden without being seeing nor saw it at the same time.

"Unbelievable," Sonic's voice is almost speechless to see that there is another temple with direct hidden from his own eyes. "I didn't know, there is a temple."

"That's because you are using too much speed, that's why," Sticks quickly said to him. Knowing she does have a point that Sonic is keep using his speed for his time being.

"Unreal," Amy is also surprise too, yet she ask Tails for particularly reason. "How come there is a temple from what we didn't know about it?"

"Beat me," Tails admit to her. "I'd think we're keep on passing so many times without even notice. I think this temple called The Hidden Temple."

"Or Invisible Temple?" Amy make an alternate version.

"Or even a Secret Temple?" Knuckles make an epic good one.

"Or even this, the Forgotten Temple," Sticks make another suggestion name on that temple.

"All four of them are very good name and very catchy," Sonic like those choice and make a quick think second, until he come with a solution. "But I will go with the Hidden Temple to make a quick suggestion."

All of them accept out in different union agree, after all, Tails is the one who called the name. But it is now called The Hidden Temple. But what it does mean exactly to know what inside the temple? Is it treasure? A tomb contain dead Mobain? Or prison like Lyric? Either way, whatever inside the temple can be very dangerous to unleash it, knowing it can be too dangerous to use it. Knowing it will fall on the wrong hand. But why the Temple is remain hidden? And why there is no name whatsoever? When Team Sonic look upon the temple, before they will get in and find out what inside the temple.

"So," Amy said to them in any suggest to them, "shall we find out what inside the temple?"

"I don't know about that Amy," Sonic said to her.

"Why that's Sonic?" Amy demand to him.

"We still have no idea what inside the temple could be," he replied and yet he does have a point. "We don't know since what happen to the last one when we accidently release Lyric."

"Who said 'we'?" Knuckles rephase with a sudden glare with his arm folding, while the others stare at him in some reason.

"Okay, okay," Sonic get the point since what happen in the past. "That happened in the past was a total burst. Besides, I didn't even know that temple we stumble upon it was actually prison temple."

"That part is true," Tails agree on that part. "We didn't know that reptile-guy was actually the last of the Ancient. But we manage to stop him for the time being."

"Well, let's hope we don't stumble upon like the last time," Amy said to them as a reminder. "And, let's hope it is a trap."

"Not those again," Knuckles whine out. "I hate those things."

"Actually, I kind of like them," Sticks admire those traps any trap is suitable on her that captives on her likeness. "It's well hidden and everything since we got here. Oh, those beautiful secret-hidden arrow is perfect remain hidden to stop any trespasser for coming in. Oh, I got to use it later against those secret mole agents."

"Let's not make one of those Sticks," Amy said to her, that she didn't like those traps since what happen their former encountered since then. "And let's hope there is no riddles, so that we won't understand from what those Ancient Guardians said – except Knuckles of course, who totally figure it out in some particularly reason."

"Actually, I'd guess out from what I'm saying," Knuckles admit to her. "Or was it a word that's comes out from my own mouth?"

"Technically, both," Tails said to them. He remember correctly there is a power struggle when the Mayor dispatch them to get those long-term crystal to keep the power running, yet he remember correctly there is an ancient guardian stone robot or something from what he cannot describe when it speak out in riddle, the Riddle of the Ancient, and yet Knuckles got them all right from what he spoken out.

"Oh," He understood from what Tails.

"Anyway," Sonic said to them, knowing he want to explore this unknown temple, "shall we explore the ancient temple? I am looking forward to see what inside the temple."

"Yeah, I'd suppose so," Amy is right on Sonic. Knowing she too want to see what inside the main temple as well. "Besides, what could possibly go wrong, if something find it right before we come along?"

"I'd tell you why," said a familiar voice, when Sonic and the others quickly alert it and see their great enemy known as Doctor Eggman who's flying with his eggman-moblie in hovercraft egg-shape, knowing he is the main pilot who control who float down near front of them, "or in any case, me," he glee out to see them again, as usual.

"Well-well-well, if it is my old enemy Eggman," Sonic said to him by tease for making fun out of him. Yet he is very please see to him, again.

"In your dream, hedgehog," Eggman replied to him. "Now, I'd imagine you guess, you found a hidden temple was laying and waiting at the same time, right underneath of our own nose."

"We know that Eggman," Amy said to him, holding her Piko-piko as part of her defend system. "We call it The Hidden Temple from our debate session."

"To be honest, it is a good name," Eggman agree on that matter, "but I thought I'd just called an invisible temple, so that it is so invisible that we couldn't see with our own eyes."

"That's name come in handy," Sonic even like that name.

Knuckles, Sticks, Amy and Tails agree out in different union session, that some name are indeed very catchy.

"But Hidden Temple is great name," Eggman agree the name, Hidden Temple from his own official declare. "That name is so perfect from what we didn't notice that we didn't see that coming. Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, now I'd remember – step aside hedgehog, that temple got my name on it."

"Not on your life, Eggman," Sonic refuse that matter. Knowing he will defend that temple.

"Then you will leave me no choice," Eggman said. "Robots- attack!" he cried out and summon his usual robots.

He summon out small dozens of Bee-bots along with Mantis-bots and Scorpion-bots as well, when Sonic and the others defend the temple before Eggman seize his moment to get his hand. Sonic quickly use his spin-off attack with his amazing cow-like quill and cause one and two Bee-bots. Knuckles smash two dozen Scorpion-bots with her spike fist and smash it so quickly. Amy wracking few Mantis-bots with her powerful hammer and cause a small burst on them and continually wracking and smashing in different unique combination. Sticks cried out and use her long stick and quickly dismantle three Mantis-bots with one in quick second, knowing she is very good experience to stop any robots, except when it's come with any secret mole-agent, who still refuse hiding themselves, so that she will against them, when the time is right. Tails is using his electro-energy whip-like to wrap around one of the Bee-bots and quickly swing one and more of them while Sonic and his friends stop couple more of them, knowing Eggman's can be quite annoy but and easily to dismantle them all in quick sec, nut unknown to them, that Eggman on the other hand, that he secretly bypass them without anyone notice on him, when he arrive at the main entrance when he lower his mobile of the ground in less hovering when he got out and stare at the main entrance for thorough exam to know what kind of temple from what he discover from his utmost curious thought.

"Interesting," he look at the ruining or temple from what he call it. "The Hidden Temple was indeed hidden under our very own eyes," he rubs his chin for his own exam to know more about it. "Now, how to get it open without anyone see it? Unless of course there is a secret lever to pull in."

Sonic and his teams did stop many Eggman's robots, knowing there are only robots, but more are well on their way in quick second. Knowing they can handle in quick second. Tails on the other hand, when he look at some many robots, and yet he quickly notice that he saw that Eggman is examining the Hidden Temple, when he quickly alert Sonic.

"Sonic!" he cried out to him, when Sonic quickly listen. "Eggman is already at the main entrance!"

"Quickly stale him as long as possible," Sonic quickly said to him. When Tails quickly nod to him when he quickly use his Tails propeller and quickly flying toward Eggman, before he can unlock how to the temple entrance to get his hand on this unknown ancient artilect for his world conquest.

The only remain to them all, what inside the temple? And what it for exactly?

Eggman look at the ancient runes from the main entrance when he is very fantastic and curious to know more about these runes, yet the languages is very rusty and very hard to understand from what it mean since he saw it.

"Interesting," he said himself, by looking at those ancient runes, "by looking at those runes, it's hard to understand from what it meant, and yet, it's hard to pounces it carefully since the Ancient did wrote it down. But what does it mean, exactly? I don't know much about runes and everything, but," he look at the main entrance of the canyon wall. "how to get in is impossible to notice, and what is inside the temple anyway. Unlike that reptile guy that I hate him, except this sphere blur-orb, that I'd like it and yet it perfect for me. Now, I," he quickly use his gauntlet on his right arm to see any translate apps, "use my translate unit to figure it out what it mean and know what inside of it. Then I will use it for world invasion. Now, let's hope it work or not."

"I'd won't do that if I would you, Egg-butt," Tails said to him when he approach and landing down on the ground when he look at him, when Eggman look behind his shoulder and see Tails, the youngest and the only genius in the village as well when he slight growl and look at him as well.

Can Tails stop Eggman before he will enter the temple? And further important what inside the temple anyway?

* * *

**Yep, the set I decide it in October for Halloween, because this story is about - well I can't tell you what inside the temple was so hidden for very long time since them. The Hidden Temple is in direct canyon. You know what Sonic and the others always using that canyon for sometime? And yet, they didn't know there is a temple in front of them this all time. That's why they called it The Hidden Temple, but they got small debate to find a suitable name of course.**

**Eggman could figure what inside the main temple, but he too have no idea what inside as well. But I can't tell what it is.**

**Anyway, the next chapter is going to be a little while and be very patient as well and it is very hot in this week from where I'd live. And also don't judge on my writing on my story and not make a critic as well, look at my profile from what you will understand since I change since yesterday term about people told me so. Anyway, the next one is going to be while that they enter and yet there is a shock of horror.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Boom and SEGA **

**I'm back and I am alive, thank you. Back in my redo version when I sought few sentence that dose not make sense at all. In chapter 1 of course. But don't tell ME about re-sorting thank you. Anyway, this chapter, I'd hope you will find it interesting in this chapter. **

Chapter 2: Explore the Hidden Temple

Tails and Eggman, two both tech-genius that both of them knows everything from their own general thought from their own personal equation, make a complete stare at each other, knowing their sworn enemy in their own general record. Yet the last time, when Eggman want to be 'Sonic sidekick' but it was just his plan to stop him that's all and yet faking him to allow his robot to reconstruction his evil for only a week, but it too was a trap since Eggman tricking them for so long since then. But there is fault from one of his robot and destroy his lair, complete, while his fortress is making a repair. Now, there even, except it is a rare occasion to stop Nominatus when Orbot and Cubot stop him for good, but he did return, but only small appearance since then. Now, their enemy again, knowing this is still matter between life and death, when both of them still staring each other in public stare, when one of them speaks out,

"Move along kid," Eggman said to him. "This temple got my name on it."

"I don't see your name of it," Tails is toying with him, hoping he will get another time to distract him before Sonic comes along.

"True, true," Eggman agree on him. "Anyway, leave this place, so that I can what inside the temple and yet find it and yet take it as my own."

"We both know want to know inside the temple, Eggman," Tails agree on that matter, so that he too want to know what inside the temple as well. "But we can't figure out it out how to open it, if there is a lever or something to make the wall opening."

"Is that a bet?" Eggman challenge him for his upcoming game.

"More like a competition," he pounce correctly to him, by playing with his own fingers when he look at it. "And yes, this is bet."

"Challenge accept," he quickly accept it. "I'd bet you that the secret passage that it is remote secret in the wall."

"And I'd bet that the secret compartment was locate here," Tails make his own bet, that he have a hunch that the secret lever is somewhere right in this very spot from what he know about it since then.

"It's a deal," he accept that part. "May I?"

"Be my guest," Tails begin now, while he keep hearing that Sonic and his friends are still fighting those robots, which it's almost finish now before they'd show up.

"Good," he please to hear it, when he looking at his surrounding area in the wall, hoping he will find a button or lever to release the door. When he exam everything inch on the stone wall, knowing is was well hidden for over a century that none of them didn't know about this temple is plain hidden without even notices since then. He keep on searching for that hidden button or lever, knowing he will win the bet so easily to win. Yet, unknown to him that Tails is scouting along the sector, yet he secretly notice that, there are some large or small stone rocks are facing down, hoping that one of them is pull the switch to release the door in no time with his prideful and caring smile, knowing that Tails is the only genius in the village, while he's still watching Eggman, trying to figure out how to open it.

"Come on, come on," Eggman quietly said it out to himself, hoping he will find it in no time and win his bet as well, yet he is getting very impatient to know where is the switch or a button to open the door, if he can find it.

"Giving up, already?" Tails is playing and toying with him with his smirking look.

"No!" he quickly yell out to him, by looking behind his shoulder and look back at the stone wall, in complete amount of search on the wall. "Just me more time, before I can find it."

"Suit yourself," Tails said to him, while he giving him a prideful smirk to him with his arm folding together.

Eggman is started to annoy him, knowing that Tails is only 8 years old, and yet he never attack a child in his whole life. Despite that Tails is a child-genius in the village – the only child-genius from what he know about it, when he look at the stone wall that he look up and look down from the stone and seeing any invisible small or tiny crack so that he found the switch to unlock the door and yet he will find what inside that temple. He's checking again and again in each second, that he's possible the button or a lever is somewhere within those walls. Knowing his hunch is always correct. He scout everything – every single of them, knowing his hunch is always correct, 100% correct that he possible know about it, except that unknown language that he is not sure what it mean. Knowing the dialect is very old and yet, very hard to understand to know what its mean exactly. He should take that photo and analyse to know what it mean. Unlike what happened in the past, when Sonic and his friends have accidently stumble upon another temple was actually prison temple was home to Lyric, the last of the Ancient, but he give some medicine, for only short while, before Sonic and his friends stop him for good.

And now, he found another temple, hoping he will find the switch to open the door, yet he can't find it, not even one single switch or lever to open the door.

On the other hand that Tails knows that Eggman can't locate, because the temple IS remote hidden, that mean that there is no button nor lever to open the door. When Tails finally said to him, yet he can tell that Eggman is getting intense by the minutes.

"Give it up, Eggman," Tails said to him. "There's no way you can't locate the switch from the stone wall. The Ancient are very clever to design this so that there is no remote switch to open it. Just give up, already."

Until Eggman is started to annoy him, complete, when he make a sudden growl when he make a sudden yell to him, when walk approach him and quick said to him. "Listen you! You think that you know everything from what you know about it. But I do know something as well! We're both genius, one good genius and one bad-evil genius. Besides, what possible that you know the location of the temple switch?"

"Well," Tails said to him with his prideful look, "if you look elsewhere in different – but same location on this sector. You didn't look properly, from what you didn't notice."

"Why you little - Eggman angrily out at him with his small fury, when he was about to choke on him, when a familiar voice step forward and said to him.

"Hey!" Sonic said to him, when Eggman look up and saw Sonic along with Knuckles, Amy and Sticks have finish their combat on Eggman's robots. "You leave my little bro, out of this!"

"I'd thought I was your little bro, Sonic?" Knuckles said out in his dumb reaction to him.

"Not now, Knuckles," Sonic said to him by looking at him and then look back at Eggman once more. "Hand off my little buddy, before you choke him."

"I wasn't about to choke to him, you blue-buffoon," Eggman denied his further action.

"He is about to, Sonic," Tails said to him, when he's looking his behind.

Sonic is getting little angry from what Eggman is going to. Knowing that Tails is like a little brother to him, knowing the two of them got brotherly relationship, knowing the two of them won't never separate apart from them. When he is almost making a sinister growl at him.

"Look," Eggman understand when he notice the reaction on Sonic's that he well aware that Tails is indeed his little buddy of his, "how about we can forget the whole bet deal, so that, I can leave it, so that you can investigate that temple, if you want?" he make a nervous giggle that he don't want to see Sonic's fury, since like last time, when one of his robot make a huge explosion and make a sudden landing on Tails in complete lookout, when he saw Sonic's fury when he use a pure hyper speed.

"Smart choice," Amy accept that last time, while she's still holding her arm in clutches.

When Eggman quickly make his own heist toward his eggman-mobile, so that he won't beat him again, like a thousand times, when he quickly make a heist retreat with advance hover speed from his eggman-mobile, while Sonic and his teams watching flee the scene.

"Yeah, go on, run fast as you can," Knuckles said to him with his loud voice. "So that we can send you packing like the others we did, except Shadow, of course. He's always a tougher than Sonic since the last time when he cause a magnetic storm when he bought another Eggman invasion of youself and cause a chain reaction that will destroy our universe!"

"Wow!" Sticks is very impressive from what Knuckles said. "You do have some excellent memory since what happened."

"Since what happen?" Knuckles is now become sight clueless from what Sticks on about it.

Amy almost giggle out to him. "Never mind, Knuckles. Right now, we need to focus on that," she point toward the Hidden Temple and find out how to open it as well.

With Eggman gone, that Team Sonic have won the battle. So that the Hidden Temple is now total secure from them.

"Now that Eggman, gone," Sonic said to them. "Let's fine what inside the temple, hoping we can something that is very important."

Tails quickly cough himself, without saying in front of them, when Sonic totally forget about that. Knowing this is Tails quick plan – a hustle plan more like before Sonic and his friends show up.

"Oh," Sonic almost giggle out to him, "sorry, about that buddy. You did totally outrank him."

"Thanks Sonic," Tails said to him. "I'd know that Eggman is getting very impatient to know where the switch or lever to open the temple door. So, I decide to make a bet hustle deal to figure out how to open the temple, but he's getting very impatient in few second after."

"Smart thinking, Tails," Amy said to him, that she is very pound to him. "Now," she look at the temple again, "how are we going to figure it out to open the temple without any button or lever to open it?"

"I think it is impossible to open it," Sonic suggest to them in rather solution.

"I can sniff it," Sticks quickly said. "I know every tracks from miles away."

"You could do that," said Amy from her minus suggestion. "But there are so many sands everywhere Sticks. It is impossible to know the locate the switch elsewhere from here."

"Actually, I'd think I know where the switch is," Tails said to them in his own solution theory.

"What do you mean, Tails?" Sonic ask him.

"Well, judging the nature of the local surrounding area," Tails explain to them from his own solution. "The main presser is well hidden from the naked eyes that no one can't see or located from here, at least couple of time since we have some fun in same location."

"You telling me," Knuckles agree that part. "All these walls are exact the same. The colour I'd mean."

"Exactly!" Tails cried out to him. "The answer is right in front of us."

"How come?" Amy ask him from her little curiosity on her.

"It's simple," Tails explain to them. "See those large rocks since we keep bypass so many times? Well, the answer it is one of those rocks as the main switch."

"Like camouflage?" Sticks is almost making a grasp from what Tails said. It's almost like when she was held captives by a Rock Monster when she sing it from her horrible singing voice to put it sleep for good. "Wow, that some ancient clever idea."

"Indeed," Tails agree on Sticks' words. "It is well hidden or camouflage from what you said before. But the answer is one of those rocks is the key. That's explain why Eggman thought the switches is in those wall."

"Smart and clever I would say from the ancient," Amy said and yet she become an admiring from what the Ancient did thousand years ago. Knowing she understand every single cultural about the ancient. It is a hobby to her. "Now, which rocks is the key?"

She look around the local area and see some small and large rocks that's near toward the hidden temple. Hoping one of them is the key to unlock the door. But, there are so few of them, yet which one of them is the switch? Can she find it in the same area, so that she can know what inside the Hidden Temple?

"I'll say the small one," Knuckles educate out from his own guess. "The small is always the key."

"What did you say that?" Sonic ask him in some reason.

"I don't know," he admit to him. "It just a guess that's all."

"I'm afraid that Knuckles is correct," Tails said to him.

"You mean like the last time that he did it before?" Amy surprise out from what Tails' spoken. That she's remember correctly since the massive power struggle, when the Mayor told them, to find a huge power crystal within an ancient temple was locate in the frozen north, when Knuckles sit on by accident that the switch is direct locate near toward the entrance door, and yet he somehow over knowledge those Ancient riddle by one of the local guardian who protect the power crystal for centuries.

"Excellent!" he confirm to her, "the small one is always the key."

"Well, since we know the location of the switch," Sonic said to them. "Shall we press it? That I was little bored and getting curious to know what inside the temple be."

Tails roll his eyes including Amy and the others as well, that Sonic can be less annoy for sometime since then. But they'd all agree to know what inside the temple could be. Hoping it is not an ancient prison temple like before, but it got sort it when Sonic and his friends stop him, apart from Sticks actually.

Tails look at both sides, to see where the smallest and youngest rocks. Knowing that is the switch to open the seal door, and yet spot one, its right near toward Amy is. It is a small-medium boulder, exact the same colour to compare the other rocks and boulders as well, but the angle on that rock is very differential to compare from the others.

"Amy, its right near toward you," Tails said to her. "Press it and see it will work."

Amy look at the small medium that's near toward her from what Tails said, when she press that rock with her right foot, hoping this is well work. When suddenly a small quake appear from nowhere that shock Team Sonic, when they almost losing the balance from that sudden appearance.

"Look!" Sticks cried out when she pointed toward the Hidden Temple, when Sonic and his friends look at the temple is beginning to change, that the entrance of the temple is making a shape into an arch shape, when its rose up from the ground when some stone dust pouring down as well, while Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles and Sticks look at it in completely surprise from what they have saw today, while the entrance door is continually rose up in second, until its stop that the entrance is now complete that surprise on Sonic and his friends.

Now the entrance is now opening, knowing this a great opportunity to know what inside the temple, hoping they will find something that is very important for sake of the Mobain and the world as well. But, if it an ultimate doomsday weapon, they will have no choice to smash and break it for good. Knowing this is cruel to create to destroy life for good. That will become monstrous and violence to all life from the surface as well. Knowing this is a serious matter for Team Sonic, hoping this temple will still remain in secret, forever.

"Okay, that's totally impressive," Sonic finally said out.

"And yet, you won the bet, Tails," Knuckles said to him, while he's still looking at the entrance of the temple in complete stare.

"Thanks Knuckles," Tails said to him.

"So," Amy said to them from her own solution, "shall we go inside the temple to see what inside of it?"

"Good idea, Amy," Sonic agree on that. "But we need someone to stand guard to keep an eye on anything that's local. Or if Eggman show up again and take something that inside the temple, before we will find it. So, Sticks, Knuckles," he look at those two, "you two are staying outside, in case that Egg-butt show up again."

"Understood, Sonic," Knuckles quickly acknowledge him.

"You can court on me, Sonic," Sticks understood her protocol mission to make sure none of them got inside the temple, as acting guardian. "I'll make sure any agent that's comes this way for good."

"Suit yourself," Sonic said. "Anyway," he look at his remain friends Amy and Tails, "shall we get going?"

Amy and Tails nod to him, knowing this is there big chance to know what inside the temple. Knowing it is not a doomsdays weapons, so that they will smash it for good. Once they go inside the main entrance of the Hidden Temple, while Sticks and Knuckles are standing guard to make sure that the coast is clear. Yet unknown to them that Eggman personal spy-bot that shape like a fly who spy everything from certain view. That's mean that Eggman is watching everything from what he saw from the main footage and yet he's now the location to unlock the main seal door and yet hoping that Sonic and his friends out of there, for good.

* * *

Sonic, Amy and Tails have already entering inside the temple and yet it is completely dark from what they'd look at it and yet it is very hard to see to know where they're going. That none of them didn't bring any flashlight with them, because they were too hurrying to see the temple from what Sonic said to them earlier on, before Eggman comes along, which it is true of course, knowing that Eggman is getting his hand on that temple and unlock it as well and steal whatever inside the temple could be. But thanks to Sonic and his friends stop him for good. Yet the entrance of the cave they look at it is really is completely dark in total blackness and it's very hard to see to know where they'd going.

"It dark around here," said Sonic in his echo voice. "I can't see where I'm going.

"We should bring some flashlights, before we got here," Amy replied to her in almost yell out voice that echoing around the entrance of the temple.

"Any idea how to see thing in the dark without hitting anything within in our reach?" Sonic ask one of them, hoping they'd bought some backup in just case.

"Leave it to me," Tails said to them, when he press something on his right hand communicate when some object that's glow in the dark. Such as, Sonic's scarf, Amy's scarf, his goggle and of course sport tape as well, when Tails cover them in luminous paint short while ago. Think of it as a secondary flashlight or in case there is a temporality backout effort or they'd forget to bring some flashlight with them. "There you go."

"Thanks, Tails," Sonic said to him. "Anyway, lets get going. I'm hoping to see something wicked inside the temple."

"Yeah, I'd suppose so," Tails agree on that part, when the heroes are continually walking inside the ancient temple.

They'd keep on walking and walking for only 5 minutes or so, yet, discovery have taken their place that they same some ancient drawing, picture along with ancient writing in luminous light blue colour that telling them what happened in the ancient past that contain very important information. Amy's admitting those ancient cultural, yet she have never seen anything like this before, including they'd stumble upon a Mech Suit, yet it was corrupted him and make him insane, yet Tails found the solution to save Sonic's corrupted madness, yet the suit is now harmless for the time being and up in handy in case Eggman show up or anything that will show up, knowing that Mech Suit is suitable to Team Sonic. Yet more ancient writing are telling about something they don't understand completely, knowing these Ancient are very clever and very intelligent as well, from what they look at it, knowing this drawing are telling to know what happened. But they have no idea what its mean, when they continually walking toward the end of the tunnel, while admiring those ancient writing and drawing at the same time.

"I'd never imagine there's so many drawing and yet ancient texts in my entire life," Amy said out to them, knowing she's never seen anything like this before.

"It's different to compare the one we found that Mech Suit," Tails said to them.

"Yeah you're right," Sonic agree on him. "But this is far more different to compare the cave since Sticks founded it."

"Any idea what it led to?" Amy ask them, knowing something is not right that her gut is telling that she got this feeling inside her own body. "I'm start to get scared by the moment."

"Don't worry, Amy" Sonic said to her by support her, "as long I'm here, nothing stand against me."

Amy love to hear from what Sonic, knowing she's admire him ever since when she make her passion love between him. Yet Tails roll his eyes, from Sonic overreaction, yet he look at those ancient writing and drawing that telling him that there is a great battle from what he think about it and saw something that he is not entirely sure, that something or someone is fighting against the ancient warrior, that it is too hard to tell. What does it mean exactly? And who is that person who fought against the Ancient and those warriors? Whoever that person, got some clear upper hence on the ancient cultural.

"Any idea what those picture mean, exactly?" Tails said to them, that he have no idea what those images mean.

Amy look at these walls, knowing she is an expert to understand any Ancient text and writing. It's a hobby that she like about it. But she's can't understand the picture from what it meant about when she finally said to him, from her long thought about those image and those texts as well.

"Judging by those writing, yet it is so hard to understand from what it mean," Amy explain to them in her own words. "But, judge of those pictures. I'll say that there is a battle take place several thousand years ago."

"What kind of battle?" Sonic want to know as well.

"I'm not sure," Amy admit to him, that she haven't got a clue to know what those pictures mean exactly. "It's too hard to tell to know what kind of battle are they deal with it."

"Maybe it is something to do that strange thing fought against them in furious battled?" Tails point to one of the painting and see that one thing fought against those warriors in furious rage that tossing few warriors from the battlefield. Yet it almost terrified on him to see those picture that effecting on his nerve, when both of his ear lower down in complete scared to see those imagine running inside his head, that almost shiver him to see it.

Sonic look at him and quickly support him, when he place his right hand on Tails' left shoulder. "It's okay, Tails. I know this place does make me creep to see those pictures that does make me shiver to know what happened to them. Besides, I'm here for you, that's what brother do and of course my best friend as well."

Tails smile out to him, "Thanks Sonic."

Sonic is indeed correct that the two are indeed friends and like brothers as well, they always stick together to make sure nothing goes wrong between the two of them ever since. Amy look at Sonic and Tails, knowing the two of them are good friends and of course like brothers as well. But in her own truth, she can be quite jealous for sometimes that Sonic is always protecting her, but in his own choice that it Tails, because the two of them are indeed close like brothers to them. But still, she secretly look back at those ancient drawings and those writing to tell her more about this mystery battle since what happened in the Ancient. Was it before or after when Lyric betray the Ancients when he building his machine empire to seize control the planet? She's can't locate the date and what period to know that is those imagine is before or after when Lyric make betray the Ancient. But, it doesn't explain why the Ancient build the temple in so secretive without anyone notices from start? Knowing this temple is remain in hidden for more than a century since then.

Once the three of them are continually walking toward the end direction, that they are not sure how long it would take. Despite looking at those imagines, and ancient writing are highly beyond them, knowing those writing to explain what happened in the ancient past and whoever that thing fought in the war could led them into trouble. They keep on walking and walking for over 5 minutes and so, knowing this place is huge, until they reach their destination at the heart of the temple. They were awe and stun at the same time and see dozen of more of those ancient languages in same luminous light blue colour in eight panels separate corner in each same wall. It even got a seal magnetic door at the centre of the floor was made unknown metal that they have no idea what kind of material the Ancient used in the past. Yet the room is extendable large that form a shape into a circle, yet the place is total amaze from what they'd describe and the detail of the room as well. Knowing its well different to compare other temples, they'd stumble upon it, including caves as well. Knowing this is their first time to see something that totally different to compare others temples, yet this place is getting darker from what they look at it.

"Unbelievable," Amy is speechless from what she saw today.

"You telling me," Sonic completely agree with her as well.

"I have never seen anything like this in my entire life," Tails quiet out that he never seen anything like this before in complete awe stare and witness so many ancient languages in just one room as well. Yet he look at the ancient seal door that attach on the floor, that he have no idea what inside the seal door that contain within the temple below. "Any idea what inside the seal door could be?"

"I don't know what it is," Amy said. "But this place contain like, I don't know like lost ancient civilisation that made their new entire life underground? Yet," she look at those writing on the walls that she's never seen anything like this before in her entire life, "this writing, I have never seen anything like before in my entire life. I could understand from what it mean, but those languages, its very hard to translate to know what it mean exactly," until she look at the main seal door that's underneath the catacomb below.

"This' place is total incredible from what I have seen today," Sonic said. "I don't know about much ancient language and anything. But I do care to know what inside the seal chamber," he look at the seal door that directly on the floor.

"Well, the seal door will have to wait," Amy said to him. "I want to know more those writing on the wall, to tell us what it mean. If I can bring my notebook with me to decode what it mean. Unlike one of them who is very impatient."

"Hey!" Sonic whine to him. "I was just curious to know more about it that's all."

"And yet, you become a jerk who is very impatient who don't know the meaning of patient or two!" Amy almost roar out in echoing voice, knowing they'd still inside the temple, when she make Sonic a total freak out stamina. Knowing Amy is a tough girl who is very good wracking thing with her Piko-piko hammer. Nobody mess with Amy Rose.

Tails look at the seal door, that connected on the floor. But why the ancient create this seal door that connect the floor? Why would the ancient build it in some reason? Knowing this seal chamber door is highly advance technology that's way beyond any machinery from this day since. Sure he's admired machine and technology and everything, but this seal door from what he look at it is something to do with those ancient drawing from what he look at it. Knowing this drawing could relate what happen since the forgotten war. Could this be that the Ancient have somehow seal the door to all ancient Mobian that's seal underneath to make a new beginning without anyone to get involve of this? If so, then why they built in the first place? Could something to do that thing fought against Ancient, when the ancient make their new life underneath the seal chamber? That would be extraordinary discovery. Yet he look at small ancient writing detail to know what it, but the truth that Tails can't understand what it mean, knowing these writing are very old, too old to be exact from what he look at it.

But still, open the seal chamber is huge discovery for Team Sonic and friends. But can they open it to know what inside of it? Hoping to revile the secret of the Ancient and unlock to know what happen the fragment period of the ancient.

Once Tails look at it, while Sonic and Amy are having a friendly row between the two of them, which he don't bother at all. That discovery is going to be revealed, right about now.

* * *

**Now, what inside the main seal chamber? Lost ancient civilisation that's making a new life? Or a powerful doomsday weapons that will destroy the planet? Well, that's something we didn't expected before. This hidden temple was indeed seal for over thousands of years since then. But those imagine or picture from what you can called them that something relate in the Ancient period in that battle. What was is that make them afraid since Sonic, Tails and Amy look at it? The answer I can't tell you to know what it mean, exactly.**

**Anyway, those are the reason about the temple itself. That the one when they enter the depth of the chamber seal and please be very patient that the one is going to be a while, thank you. And please don't judge or critic on my writing or sentence on this chapter, because I have work so hard okay, look at my profile to make you all clear, thank you. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Boom and Sega**

**Hello, fan reader, I am back and sorry it has been for so long since then. Because I got something else to do for a moment. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this chapter from your interesting.**

Chapter 3: Depth and Escape

(Warning: In this chapter there's blood in that scene.)

As Sonic along with his friends, Amy and Tails are examining and looking at the Ancient seal that was connect on the floor in unknown reason to know why the Ancient built it in unknown reason. Not even Amy couldn't figure it out what it mean including those ancient writing as well and picture to show them that, there is a strange battle from what they make of it, yet they are not sure who they're up against. Yet they have no idea what happen to them, including his strange being come to Mobius in unknown reason. Yet, it is something to with that seal door that attach on the ground floor. Whatever its for, that something to do with the Ancient. The question is, what inside the seal door and who it belong exactly. This mystery Ancient is far beyond from what they know about it, unlike they'd encountered that Lyric, the Last of the Ancient, yet Sonic and his friends stop him for good.

Now, they're up against this mystery seal door that attach on the floor with seal mechanism in dark blue colour, in slight rusty when they look at it. Hoping, they will find a switch to open a seal door, that maybe contain the last civilisation of the Ancient or something else that they are not sure what it is.

Sonic look at the strange seal chamber including Amy as well and also Tails as well. But, Amy on the others hand want to look at the strange writing on the wall. Thanks to Tails invention that her purple sport tape that shine upon them like luminous the entire stage, hoping she will find some answer to know more about this pictures and that writing to explain what happen in the Ancient time.

"So, um," Sonic said to his little buddy, Tails, "any idea how to open this seal chamber whatsit?"

"I don't know," Tails admit to him. "This seal chamber is highly beyond of any ancient technology from what I know about it for some time. And yet, this seal component must somehow direct link toward the ground surface. Although I have no idea why they'd created in unknown reason."

"Any idea what insides the seal door?" Amy ask him.

"Beat me," Tails admit to her. "This seal door must be a reference link toward that picture since we saw it, yet, I don't know what it mean not how they created a seal door whatever reason."

"So basically that you have no idea how to unlock the seal, anyway?" Amy rephase to him.

"I'm afraid so," Tails confirm to her. "This seal door is beyond from my excuse."

"Well, then, its time for the old fashion away," Amy said.

"What do you mean old fashion?" Tails confuse out.

"This!" Amy yell out, when she raise her trusted hammer when Tails make a get walk away from it, when she try to swing so hard, hoping the seal door will be open, when her hammer is clanging toward the seal component that cause a large echoing sound that almost cause a small rock slide, when Sonic and Tails quickly their ears from loud noise, even Amy is barely hold on that the sound is highly strong that react on her. Once the sound is slowly is goes down, when suddenly that shock and surprise Amy that the seal door have never open. "That is impossible! There is no way, that my hammer can't smash it."

"That because the seal door was made by a powerful metal so that your hammer can't smash it," Tails explain to her.

"I see," Amy understand from what Tails said, when she's lowering her weapon down.

"Any idea how to open it?" Sonic said to him, while he's still focusing on the wall and see ancient languages on the wall, yet, he couldn't understand what it mean about, including those imagines as well.

Tails approach and examine a seal door, hoping there is a switch or any weak spot to open it, if he can find it, like the one he found the entrance of an ancient temple that was remote secret since he told Sonic and his friends before they got in, while Knuckles and Sticks remain guard to keep a sharp lookout in case Eggman come back or anything that's coming this way. Sonic on the other hand including when the two of them are looking at the wall and see ancient languages, yet the dialect is very different to compare other languages from what Amy translate for them, yet some of them are speaking in riddle, some writing in story. But this one is very much different to compare other verity languages from what they knows about and yet its hard to understand what it mean, including those pictures as well.

"Any idea what it mean, Amy?" Sonic ask, knowing she is an expert of Ancient including languages.

"To be honest, I have no idea what it mean since I look upon it," Amy said from her admit. "These ancient runes are very much different to compare other writing that we known about it. But," she examined, closely, "this runes is something to do with the pictures that we saw. Clearly there is something happened in the Ancient?"

"Was it before or after Lyric?" Sonic said to her, by asking.

"My guess it's before Lyric's betrayal," Amy answer out. "Or it could after from what I'd mistaken. Yet, these runes, couldn't understand what it mean. Was it a battle they'd fought or something else that happened in the past for not allow me to translate to understand the ancient runes? I could wrote down, but I don't bring my notepad with me, but these writing must something what happen in the Ancient."

"Well, I am not an except on anything to know more about the Ancient and their past," said Sonic. "Although, this place is very spooky from what I'd think about it since we got here. But, there is one possible question that I need to know: how come we didn't see that temple that was lay hidden without being seeing?"

Sonic was indeed correct. Ever since he and his friends want every direction from what they know about it, but never seen this temple that was invisible in the naked eye, since they keep bypass so many times, including battling against Eggman as well. Unless it is the Hidden Temple, without getting seen for over thousand of years. The question is, who built that temple and what it for exactly? Was it a home or something else that he is not sure why? Knowing there's dozen of question that inside his mind. Clearly, Tails was the one who discover the Temple in the first when he quickly alert to his friends about his amazing discovery and of course encountered Eggman as usually. Still, knowing more about the temple is one thing in common, when Amy is making a thought from what Sonic suggestion.

"What do you expect?" said Amy, "it is a hidden temple without being, yet I was wonder to know about the seal door that directly underneath the ground. If Tails can figure it out how to open it of course."

"Of course, he can figure it out," Sonic said to her. "He knows every solution from what he knows about it, including when he figure about alternative Knuckles from another world, knowing there multiple version of us."

"That make sense," Amy agree on that day.

"You know I was wonder to know any version of me," Sonic is making a wonder of himself about different AU version of him. "Like, cover in green fur."

Amy almost disgust from what Sonic said. "That would be horrified to see you in green fur. I wonder that you come in strong muscle so that you can take me on a date."

Sonic almost disgust as well. "Okay, enough on the mushy-thing okay. Although, I was wonder to see any girl in different universe who captives my likeness."

"I think that all Amy version will hang out with you, that's all!" Amy quickly yell out to him. Clearly, she is still flirting with Sonic from her mere clingy.

"You sure about it?" Sonic said to her. "We don't know about much different universe of us, since Hero Knuckles including another version Eggman with cool looking scar – yet, I could use a scar, that would be so epic to have one."

Amy is having a small thought, knowing having a scar is pretty cool, "that would be interesting to one Sonic, but any idea where you can get your scar, I mean it's difficult to get one of course."

"Oh yeah," Sonic said, knowing Amy does have a point. Getting a scar is very difficult to get one. "Still stop different version of Eggman before Shadow make foolish attempt to destroy our universe and Eggman universe as well. Besides, we save the world many time – except Eggman of course, knowing he won't rest that for sure."

"True, true," Amy agree on him, knowing that Eggman can't stop, knowing he's still a threat in the village. "Now."

"Now, what?" Sonic said.

"About these runes and writing," Amy said to him, while she look at the writing on the wall and herself explore to know what it mean since she saw it. "To find out what it mean, knowing there are some important information that left hidden for over 1000 of years since the rise and fall of the Ancient. It so hard to understand what it mean and find out why the Ancient built a seal door that connect underneath. Maybe or perhaps, once it done, I can comeback with my notebook, so that I can translate what it mean."

"I hate to tell you Amy," Tails said to her, while focus on the seal door. "Your communicator is also a got a photo camera, so that you can take pictures."

"Really?" Amy seem surprise that she's didn't know about it. "How come you never told me about it?"

"You never did," Tails replied to her, while he continually focus to figure it out how to open the seal door. "And you never tell about it as well."

Amy is making a 'humph' at him, yet a camera could be useful to her, when she could take picture of Sonic for the time being without notice from him, when she look at her left wrist communicator and press camera, with a tiny small hole that facing toward the wall when she look at the views from her communicator and start taking photo on each select on the entire room, although she could take a picture of Sonic for the time being. But first, she need to attend to take a photo from, hoping she can find the answer to unlock what it mean.

Once she's taken picture in this room, yet Sonic on the other hand want to know about the seal door that attach inside the ground floor, when he ask Sonic for the time being.

"Any luck how to open it, Tails?"

"It might take a while to open it," Tails said to him, while focus on his job. "Some components are more advance from what I'd realise since I look upon it since I know it. And also, this strange unknown metal that I am not sure what verity of it. My guess is that, this metal was rare and very forgotten from what I know about it."

"Okay," Sonic is not unconformable from what Tails said. "But you still can open it, right?"

"I could," Tails replied to him. "Still, I am more concern about these ancient marks that connecting around the ring. I can't make it to know what its stand for exactly. Hey Amy," he ask her, while taking more picture, when she look at him, "can you take a photo from the ring surround to unlock that it mean?"

"Sure thing," she replied to him, when she took the imagine from the seal door, when she quickly press it. "There you go."

"Thanks," Tails said to her.

"Anyway," Amy add on, "I'm going to take more picture on those writing on that wall since we just bypass and those imagines as well."

"Okay, Amy," Sonic said. "Don't take too long, okay?"

"Will do," Amy acknowledge him, when she's heading toward the cavern bypass since they walk in and stumble upon those writing on the wall. Hoping she will have enough time before Tails open it or figure it out how to open it as well.

"I hope that Amy is going to be okay," Tails is getting worry on her.

"Don't worry," Sonic said. "You know that she got her hammer with her, knowing it is one of a kind."

"Oh yeah," Tails almost forget that Amy's got her hammer, Piko-piko, knowing she will defend with all her might.

"Anywhere, I'm sure she can manage it," Sonic said to him. "More importantly to figure it out how to open it this seal door. So that we can find what's underneath. Or it could be a trap like the last time since we stumble Lyric prison cell."

"That was a while ago, Sonic," Tails said to him, knowing he was there when they accidently release one of the most dangerous criminal since to all Ancient: Lyric, the Last of the Ancient since Sonic and Tails travel back to time to stop Lyric abomination for taking over the Ancient for good, before they arrive back in the present along with Amy and Kunckles stop him for good, until Eggman got his small comeback revenge for messing with him as well. Not mention Shadow, because he too want to stop Lyric, but he never heard him, until now, since he was under his control for the time being for Lyric's revenge.

Now that Lyric is now forever good for now, and Shadow gone his own to sort thing for his own personal inferring unlike what happened in the past, was very differential complex since what happen in the past. Yet Sonic was wonder to know what happen to him, since the unexpected storm takes place. He'll be sure that Shadow will return, eventually. But more important since the hidden temple was revealed in the naked eyes since Tails' discovery.

"Oh yeah," Sonic finally understood from what his best bud said to him.

"Anyway, this seal door is going to be a while," Tails add on. "I'm sure I can figure it out to unlock a seal. I wonder to know what inside the door. Maybe, I don't know . . . lost ancient civilian since those pictures before are seal evacuation or something."

"You may have a point, Tails," Sonic agree on that part. "Although, this lost ancient civilian may have no idea what happened for the past – well – longer I would say. I mean, it is way too observe to think that something is not right to believe that lost ancient civilian could survive for over a decay. I mean what about those writing and those pictures, how that to prove to be a long-lost ancient civilian to create these writing and picture at the same time? We still have no idea about any more Ancient stuff unlike that stone guardian who remain sleep for over 1000 of years. Or that time when Knuckles somehow guess out from every other riddle by that noble guardian who speak out in riddle. Except Sticks is really annoy from what she's said about it."

"You're telling me, Sonic," Tails agree on that part, until he got a solution to this matter. "Wait, that it!"

"That it, what, Tails?" Sonic have no idea what his little buddy said to him. "Wait? You found the solution how to unlock the seal door?" Tails nod to him to confirm. "Well, spill it out."

"The answer is simple Sonic," Tails explain to him, when he look back at the strange writing on the surrounding ring. "My guess or my education guess believe that those runes from the rings surrounded are indeed riddle. But I can't understand from what it mean, but since you guess out from what you said about riddle. So, I thought to myself to think that those runes are riddle. And yet, it is."

"How can you be sure?" Sonic ask him that he haven't got a clue.

"I'm not so sure, Sonic," Tails admit to him. "But this runes from the ring from the seal are indeed riddle. But I can't translate from what it mean about it, sorry."

"That's okay, Tails," Sonic understand the solution to him. "I know you did your best and yet you figure out from what I said. Besides, you are the only genius in the village – well apart from Eggman who also a genius – evil genius more likely from my honest opinion about him. Besides, I'm sure we got another time before we can head home."

Until Amy comes back, when she said, "I'm back! Boy, there are so many ancient writing and pictures since I took them all. And guess what, I didn't know there is a translate apps on my communicator. How come you never told me there is a translate apps, Tails?"

"Don't blame me, Amy," Tails said to her. "I didn't know there was a translate apps on your communicator – wait, did you still that your communicator got translate apps?"

"Well yes," Amy replied. "Of course, there is an apps for it. Besides, we shouldn't done a very long time ago, since before we got into this mess!"

"No, no, no, Amy," Sonic said to her. "What Tails mean is that do you have a picture of a seal door with an ancient rune writing around it?"

"Yes, that's right," Amy confirm to him.

"Well, Tails found out that this runes around the seal door is indeed a riddle," Sonic answer out to her.

"A riddle?" Amy said out from her little surprise. "Wait, you're telling that those runes from each select since we just bypass, and this room are all riddle?"

"No, no, no, Amy," Tails explain to her, in clear understandable. "The riddle on the ring that surround the seal door is the riddle, not the wall."

"Oh," Amy finally get it from what Tails mean. "That make more sense than usual."

Sonic and Tails roll their eyes from Amy cliché excuse.

"Okay," Amy quickly go back the picture that she's took from it from her communicator and then combine with the translate apps from what she's found few while ago, hoping she can figure to use the apps, carefully, that some of them that she's don't know much about it. But she got the hand of it for the time being. At least unlike what happened the last time that she couldn't figure out most of the apps, when Tails told her to press carefully, of course there's notes and everything in her apps, but she can manage, eventually. Anyway, once she press on the translator apps, and see what she can find. "Whoa," she got surprise from her own discovery. "According said there, that you are right. This rune was indeed a riddle."

"So, what it said?" Sonic said to her.

"It said: 'I am the opposite. I see everything with my eye that shine upon you all. I watch and see everyone goes by when my opposite gone the other side. A face a that I watch, a face that I see when you look up. What am I?' huh. That is quite a riddle of you ask me."

"We should bring Knuckles," Sonic suggest, when he rubbing his quill. "He's knows about every riddle – most of them really. But this riddle is very different and very more advance from what we know about it."

"You're telling me, Sonic," Amy agree on that part. "Let's see, 'I watch and see everyone goes by when my opposite gone the other side.' Huh. Gone the other sides? What does it mean?"

"And 'see everything with my eye'," Tails add on. "What does it mean 'see everything with my eyes'? what does it mean exactly?"

Sonic is having a thought for a moment, knowing this riddle is very hard to think to know about it. "Let's narrow it down, 'see everything with my eyes' along with 'gone the other sides.' Other side of what, exactly?"

"Like I don't know that relate to the other sides of the world or something?" Amy said it out.

"That's it," Sonic got it. "Amy, you totally got it."

"I did? What do you mean, Sonic?" Amy confuse out from what he said.

"Other side mean other side of the world," he explain to her and Tails. "Think about it, other side mean other side of the world, but the opposite however is something to do with the sky."

"Of course," Amy finally understood from what Sonic said. "The sky, but the opposite is one problem that I am not sure about it."

"I think I do," Tails found the solution. "Think about it 'When you look up,' that combine with the sky, but gone toward the opposite of the world. The answer is simple: the moon."

Until a seal door is somehow making a mechanic clanking sound that surprise all, when the three of them hear mechanic sound that's make twist and turn with the sound that direct underneath from the seal door that do automatically for them, when a seal lid left open on its own, while Sonic, Amy and Tails look at the seal lid is now open and see it heading toward backward that's captivities their surprise on them, when the lid is almost hitting toward the ground, that the seal lid is now open.

"How did you know it was the moon, Tails?" Sonic ask him. Clearly, he haven't got a clue to know why.

"It's simple," Tails explain to him and Amy as well. "The reason why the moon is the riddle because my eye is shine upon us all and when we look up in the sky that mean moon when we looking all night since New Year Revolution and Halloween as well."

"Of course," Amy understand from what Tails said. "The opposite was reference mean the sun, but if we look up in the sky, our eyes will be burn and cause blindness, but the moon does shine when we look up, it have no effort on us. So basically, that the moon is the only solution to this matter and it base on the riddle from what I translate to you."

"Well, I have to admit that was an interesting riddle about the moon," Sonic said. "Although, this moon is not sure why its part of the riddle. I mean, should be like I don't know like stars or even mountain that would be interesting idea for this riddle, but the moon, is very clever I would say."

"I think it is very good one, but you may have a point about the moon is one thing in common to know why the Ancient decide to use a moon as a riddle in unknown reason," said Amy. "It doesn't make sense at all."

While Sonic and Amy are having a conversation to each other about riddle and the moon as well. Tails on the other hand when he's heading toward the unseal lid that it was now open in full completely, knowing that his curiosity want to know more about it, once he look at it and see the insides of the seal door, and nothing – just nothing, just originally pitch dark black, but thanks to his invention that his goggle is now glowing by luminous paint to allow them to see clearly. Yet, odd take place on them, knowing that his glowing-in-the-dark should shine blight upon it, it doesn't make sense at all. Once he's look closer, when until a powerful growl and roar that direct from the seal chamber when a shock take on Tails and see a pure blood red eyes, that scream so loud, when he quickly fall back down from his heap of panic and frightening as well.

"Tails!" Sonic quickly said to him when he approach including Amy as well.

"Are you okay?" Amy ask him as well.

"There . . ." Tails is trying to speak.

"What? What is it that you saw, Tails?" Sonic said to him, that he never seen Tails afraid before, well, apart from fear of lighting, dur to his phobia. But never seen Tails afraid before in his entire life.

"There . . . something inside the seal ch-ch-ch-ch-chamber," his voice is now slight strummer, when he point at the seal chamber.

"You mean there's something inside of it?" Amy rephase to him, when Tails nod to her.

"What did you see?" Sonic said to him and support when he feel Tails vibe when he place his hand on Tails' shoulder.

"It -it-it-it roar like something that," Tails is almost breaking his word from what he's describe to them. "Like-like-like-like something that I'm not sure about it. And-and-and it have red eyes – pure red – no, blood red eyes from what I look at it."

"Calm down, Tails," Sonic said to him. "You must've seen something from your imagination. You know, cave hallucination that play trick on you, that all."

Until a roar that shock them complete. A powerful that combine with growling and roaring to make their life shock, when Amy quickly be prepare that her trusted hammer will smack or wrack from those who's messing with her for the time being.

"You sure that was a cave hallucination, Sonic?" Amy said to him, by looking behind her shoulder.

"It could be," Sonic said, yet he's begin little panic. "I-I-I-I mean, this roar is playing trick on us since we got here. It must have."

"I don't think it not hallucination, Sonic," Tails said to him. "There's definitely something inside the seal chamber."

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure I can wrack whatever it is, for messing with us," Amy said, when she spin her hammer hilt with just one hand and quickly hold it in both hands.

As the roar is continually roar out throughout the entire cave and cavern at the same time, hoping it will never make a rock slide, when a massive that coming and direct inside the main seal chamber, when Sonic and his friends are trying to hold on, knowing this is not bad idea for coming here in the first place. Can they hold on? And furthermore, who or what inside the seal chamber could be?

* * *

Outside from the main entrance of the Hidden Temple. Sticks along with Knuckles have felt a massive quake that coming from the temple itself, when they saw small heap rocks trembling down toward them, but only mere miss, that they haven't got a clue to know what it is going on, since Sonic told them to guard to make sure Eggman doesn't show up. Yet they did play called hop and cross, yet Knuckles won, and Sticks won and sometime there is a draw between the two of them before quake start thing up.

"What is going on?" Knuckles said out to her, that he is trying to hold on from his sudden balance. "A planet-quake?"

"I don't know," Sticks said to him from her sudden surprise that react to her. "Something tell that they have woken something that I am not so sure about it."

"Like what?"

"I don't know," Sticks said. "But my guts told that this temple is bring bad new since Sonic and the others are entering the temple and yet I have no idea what they'd discover."

"Oh, Chaos hope that they will be okay on that," Knuckles said.

"Amen to that," Sticks agree on him. While the two of them watching the temple is keeping making a rattling noise, while few rocks are coming down toward them, when the two of them quickly shatter in each different direction. Hoping Sonic, Amy and Tails are safe and secure, knowing they can making out of it, eventually.

* * *

Back inside the main temple, when the temple is becoming to make a crumbling effort, when Sonic along with Amy and Tails are trying to hold on, as much as they could, when the roar is keeping making that sound in forever non-stop, they'd quickly cover their ears from that noise, while small gravel of dust that comes down from the ceiling, while the roar is keep on going on forever non-stop that it trying to bring the house or a cave from what they look at it.

Amy is losing his balance and fell down backward and land something land, and yet Sonic is trying to hold on as well and he too is losing his balance as well. That roar is like nothing they have never seen before in their entire life, nor to compare others they encountered while ago, but this one is much, more and more advance then they realise since the seal door is now unlocked before the unexpected roar take place.

Once the cave is loosing it touch, when suddenly the roar is somehow stop in unknown reason, when the shaken is now stop as well. When Sonic and his friends are now confuse to know why its stop for a reason.

"It's stop," Sonic said to them.

"Of course, it stop, Sonic," Amy snap out to him. "Besides, what in the name of Mobius is going on here?"

"Beat me," Sonic agree on that. "We still have no idea what we are dealing with. It's not like Eggman send more robot or like Lyric's prison temple. But this one is highly more advance from what we look and heard of it."

"Well, I agree on Sonic," said Tails. "Whatever it is, it dangerous to know why."

"Maybe the Ancient got themselves a secure pet to make sure any intruder won't come in," Amy suggestion to them from her logical theory.

"It's possible," Tails said when he got up since the unexpected that make him shock and afraid at the same time. "Knowing there are so many questions to unravel to know more about the Ancient and find out what happened to them since before our time was born as well."

Sonic got up from the unexpected roar take place. Clearly, he have no idea what he is dealing, when he carefully approaching toward the open seal chamber door.

"Sonic, be careful," Amy said to him in act of worry, who know what could have happen to him.

Sonic carefully approach the open seal door in act of caution and look at the open seal, thank to his luminous scarf since his little buddy Tails created for him so that he can see clearly. But his heart however is pumping very fast, knowing he believe this thing is still inside the seal chamber as he caution look at it, hoping that thing does show up again. His friends is getting worry on him, until when Sonic look at the open seal.

"It's. . ." he almost losing his word, knowing his heart is pumping very fast still, when he swallow something that is invisible. "It's empty."

"What?" both Amy and Tails are surprise that ever from what Sonic said to them.

"You sure about it?" Amy said to him, when she got up from the unexpected happen since today event.

"I'm sure of it, Amy," Sonic confirm to her. "There's nothing, look!"

When Tails and Amy quick approach Sonic and look at the open seal door and yet Sonic is telling the truth, that this strange blood eyes is nowhere to be seen since Tails said to them few second ago before the unexpected roar take place. This is getting weirder by the minutes since what happen today session since Tails discover the lost Hidden Temple was hidden for over thousand of years, hidden in plain site since no one didn't discover that was clearly invisible in the naked eye.

"Hey! The blood eyes is gone," Tails said to them.

"Well, whatever it is," said Amy. "It not very friendly at all. And very powerful with that roar effect."

"I don't know what it is, but something is not right to know why the Ancient built in the first place," Sonic said, yet he does have a point to know why the Ancient built whatever reason, including those ancient images as well.

"You may have a point," Amy agree on him. "Something concern to me that whatever this temple for, must something to do with those images we saw earlier on. And why the moon for example, what is the reason why the moon is so important?"

"Beat me," Tails agree on that part, when he examine an open seal door.

Until another growl and roar noise again, when it surprise them all, when suddenly the same blood red eyes colour is approach them in the shadow, with a sinister growl as well, that make Sonic and his friends quickly scream and afraid, when suddenly another unexpected take place, when the floor is begin to crack until the floor is now open and drag Sonic along with Tails and Amy with him. When they make a screaming effort, knowing they have no idea how long the depth it was take.

Until they'd reach toward the bottom.

"Help!" Sonic cried, that he appear to be drown in paddle of water. "I can't swim! Help please me! I'm too young to die!"

"Um. . . Sonic?" Amy said to him, when Sonic quickly realise that the water he's resting wasn't complete full after all. "The water is less shallow."

"Oh, right," Sonic quickly rose up when he look at the water is indeed shallow, when he make a nervous laugh toward her, when he place his hand on his cow-lick quill from his sudden embarrassing to see."

"Seriously Sonic," Amy said to him. When she look at the main lowest of the temple and few support pillar in stone carbon that connect toward the top of the cave to increase its support and see lots of water in murky grey and greenish colour from what she look at it. "Yuck! This water is filthy, they should really clean those water!"

Tails quickly gasp out from heavy of water, when he quickly cough from the heavy of water he bang out since the unexpected floor opening including that roar as well.

"It taste like ugly sewer water or unclogged water that's coming out from my sink," Tails said to them, after he done coughing.

"I thought you get a plumber to fix your sink, Tails?" Sonic said, "that sink of yours is half full. I mean, you should call someone to fix."

"Oh yeah, and should I connect to anyone who got plumbing skills that I don't know about it?" Tails sarcastic said to him. Clearly, he have no public information to known where is a plumber that locate in the village, which it is now Hedgehog.

"Guys," Amy said to them. "We can sort this mess business another time. Right now," she look around in sudden amaze to her, "where are we?"

"It's look like we're at the bottom of the chamber that direct link from the main cavern," Tails answer out to her, when he look from his main surround. "And, what if those the water anyway?"

"You got me, pal," Sonic said to him, when he rose himself up since he make a splash landing on the ground. Still, he want to know what is going on and furthermore who or what is that thing anyway that make shiver down his spine when he saw those blood red eyes. That is not an unwelcome guest he's having today.

Tails got up as well, when the three of them look at their surrounding area minus those dirty water from what they look at it in murky grey and greenish colour, yet they have never reach the bottom of the cave before, nor what happen to other temple, including Lyric as well. They look at the main view, thanks to Tails invention to see thing clear without getting bump each other, that will be embarrass or slight mislead detour from their sudden accidently.

"So," Amy said to them. "Anyway, idea how are getting back up here?" she point at the main ceiling, when the boy look behind their shoulder and see a large hole from what they look at.

"That would be problem," Tails said.

"No sweat," Sonic said to them. "I could use my super speed to get there no time."

"That would be complex for you, Sonic," Amy said to him.

"What do you mean?" Sonic ask her.

"I mean, there is no lump of rock for you to gain access toward up there, Sonic," Amy answer out to him, when she look at the nature of her surrounding and see that there is no large lump of rock nor any rocks sticking out from the wall – if there is a wall so that they can see, knowing this unknown room from what they have standing is almost complete darkness along with dirty water from what they look at it. But still, they have no idea what they standing, knowing this is not a friendly place since that unexpected blood red eye and powerful roar that's almost tumble down toward Sonic along with Tails and Amy.

"I'd see what you mean," Sonic understand from what Amy said. "And it is going to be difficult to get out this place."

"Let's hope so," Amy respond to him. "Otherwise I don't want to be fresh meat on that thing from what we saw."

"Agree," both boys said out in union voice, when they examine and looking the surrounding area that they have never seen before in their entire life. First they saw water – dirty water from what they look at it and next they'd saw chain, dozen of them that some of them are hanging dangling down in half down and some of them are nearing toward the open water, yet they have no idea what it for in some patricianly reason.

And that thing with blood red eyes, what it that? A pet? A creature like they have never seen before since the Ancient think it is dangerous to keep it so that they decide to seal for good? Knowing there are so many questions that need answer to know what is going on for Team Sonic and Friends since they got here from the beginning. And furthermore, how are they going to get out from this place? Amy and Sonic look at each separate wall and see more hanging chain are hanging lose as well.

"Why there so many chains for a reason?" Sonic ask out.

"Beat me," Amy agree on that from what Sonic said. "I have no idea why there's chain in perfect reason," until she exam one of them, until she find something. "That's odd, one of them have been bitten with incredible bite."

"What do you mean, Amy?" Sonic approach her.

"This," she show him one of the chain got heavy bitten imprint that she's never seen before. "How could something can bite thought metal? It doesn't make sense at all."

"Maybe I don't know someone got a powerful teeth can bite through, exactly?" Sonic guess out from his own thought.

"It could be," Amy said, while focus on her own thought, when she's still examined a bitten chain. "Or it could that . . . that thing could have bitten in unknown reason."

"It's possible," Sonic agree on that theory. "Still, one question remain, where is that beast?"

"Beat me," said Amy.

While Sonic and Amy are continually conversation talking, yet Tails on the others hand, when look around from his surround and see dozen of chain in pale rusty grey colour. Yet curiosity and theory from his educational thought to know who or what could use those chain for a reason. Something that relate that creature from what he saw could be a link. But what is that creature? A dangerous pet from the Ancient that believe it is too dangerous to kept alive? Or a failed experiment project that cause mad and went viral rampage that equal to compare those drawing? Or something that it very much, much worst from what he think about it, that he thought it was contain lost Ancient civilisation from his general believe, but it wasn't since he know about it. The pieces are almost putting together, an unknown seal door that connect underground, a blood red eyes and now dozen of chains – lots of them.

Yet still, he look at one of those chain and see that some of them and more have bitten thought and not allow that when his luminous goggle look up and see a large scratch on the wall in five claws, some were small and some were large from what he look at it. Not just this wall he look at it, but all of them when the light shine upon each selection when he look at it and more and more claw marks on the wall. Whoever that thing is, must wanted to get out forever reason. Yet the walls he look at it, are made by a powerful material that he is not sure about it, but the scratch however try to break thought. Once he look at the wall, yet, out of the distance when he could have sworn, he heard something that coming from one of those distance that's near toward him, yet his heart is beating very fast inside his body, telling that the beast is still here. But where is the problem for him and his friends as well.

His eyes were almost bulge out, with few sweat coming out from his fur, knowing this is dozen look right for him. That his fox ears pick up something, knowing this is bad for him.

"Um, guys?" Tails try to said to them when he look at them, but Amy and Sonic are still having their conversation and look at the lowest of the cave. "Guys?"

Until unbeknownst to them, when the sinister snarl with blood red eyes is right behind him, when Tails is frozen stiff to allow more sweat coming lose, when he make a caution and slowly turn around hoping from what he think of it, until – he grasp out from his mouth as a horror struck by on him.

"Guys!" he roar and shout to Sonic and Amy when he is trying to run toward them.

Sonic and Amy heard Tails voice, yet it was so loud that it's almost burst their ear drum from echo location, that Tails have found something and it is doesn't looking good at all.

"Tails!" Sonic exclaimed out to him. "What is it? Is there something wron-"

Until he heard a chomping sound and then a scream that shout out so loud that cause Sonic's green eyes almost bulge out to see that his little friend got an accident . . . but it wasn't an accident from what he know about. Amy quickly cover his mouth from her own shock and horror and yet eyes is also bulge out as well that she's couldn't believe her own eyes and as for Sonic, his fear is come true from what he expected since today, when he saw his little buddy Tails, kneeling down in the water, that his left arm is covering his right arm, yet it wasn't tomato sauce that he know, it is blood – actual red blood that leak down from Tails' right arm toward the water, that he is bleeding, heavily. Yet behind Tails, a figure with blood red eyes is standing right behind, with wicked and grin smile with razor sharp teeth and with Tails blood on it.

Amy have no choice to stop that creature for biting Tails when she quickly spin her hammer when she quickly running toward that monster. As for Sonic, he was shock – silent shock that he couldn't believe his own eyes, that Tails – Miles 'Tails' Prower got bitten, an actual bitten for the first time in his own life. Knowing the two of them are very close friends and also like brother as well, yet he look at Tails is kneeling that he is trying to stop the bleeding and see shard of tears coming from his eyes. Yet his heart pressure is getting burning up, yet this is war on Sonic, when he making a grunt and growl sound that his fire is burning up when he quickly spin and fastest spin dash toward that monster, and almost covering Amy in water, when he yell out on that monster for messing with Tails.

Sonic quickly use his super spin dash toward the monster and quickly bash the monster chest in full speed and quickly that monster on the wall and cause some rubble that make a loud echo noise when he quickly landing on dirty water in full anger.

"That what you did to my little buddy of mine," Sonic said.

Until a monster roar out furiously when it charge toward him with razor sharp claws and trying to slash Sonic. Sonic quickly dodge my assault, but in all of his life that he's never encountered with a claw before. It must his very first one to encountered with a claw before, not in million years since he encountered Eggman and Shadow as well. He quickly his super dash and quickly running toward the side, until an unexpected quickest punch that so fast not even Sonic as well. Like a sucker punch from what he knows about it.

Sonic is landing on the watery ground and take a beat, when he slowly rose up with moaning and painful sound, that he felt that his ribs is making crack. Yet that punch, is wasn't punch, it's more like a sucker punch – a powerful sucker punch from what he knows about it. How could that creature make that powerful punch? It's well beyond any villains like Eggman, Shadow and of course Lyrics as well. But this one is far worst than any enemy from what he think about it.

"Sonic!" Amy cried out to him, when she quickly approach him when she quickly kneel down in front of him. "Are you okay?"

Sonic is trying to regain his body since that unexpected punch is took a beat out of him. "I'm fine," he said to her. "How's Tails?"

"Not good," she respond to him. "The bleeding is greeting worst. It look like that the monster have somehow bitten in Tails' vein. I try to stop the bleeding, but it get worst, he need to see a doctor to stop the bleeding or else he could die."

Until another anger boiling inside Sonic's when he grunting noise is making worst and worst when he quickly jump and rose and quickly turn his behind and see that monster.

"You will pay from what you did to Tails!" he shout out furiously, when he quickly charge toward it with his superior speed for revenge payback from what it did to poor Tails. He quickly bash that thing with his super speed on its chest and it to landing with a heavy splash. "Amy, get Tails to safety, I will deal with that monster for what it to him."

"Okay," Amy acknowledge him, when she rush and support Tails, while she is trying to stop the bleeding.

A monster rose up and make a sinister growl at Sonic with utmost furious, when Sonic make a smirk on it, when it charge at him, but Sonic quickly dodge it.

"Hah, too slow," he said, until out from the nowhere a monster have somehow behind and caught his surprise. "What?"

Until a powerful hit from his behind and quickly landing him on the watery ground surprise.

"Sonic!" Amy cried out to him.

"I'm fine," Sonic replied to him and trying to regain his breath. _How that monster have manage to bypass my speed from behind? _Sonic thought. _Only way to another to stop this monster for what he did to Tails._

He quickly use his same speed, but a monster use the same advantage, but Sonic quickly dodge few of them, but the fourth is very unlucky, since he dodge three punching skills, but the fourth was appear from nowhere and somehow landing in the water again.

"Sonic," Amy said to him, when she quickly support Tails, when she did found a strange material that was lying in the water, cover in wet and very useful to wrap around his right arm, hoping it will stop the bleeding. "This monster is way to strong – way too stronger even for you couldn't handle it."

"Got a better idea Amy?" Sonic quickly said to her. "And quickly, I don't know how much longer than I can keep up with it!"

Amy is trying to figure out and fast, knowing this monster is well pass stronger than Sonic. Hoping this monster will surpass Shadow from her own general theory. She quickly make a thought, while Sonic is buying some time and yet he end up beat some many time and ending up landing in dirty water. Knowing this monster she's never seen before in her entire life, she quickly look up at the main only hole and yet she found the solution.

"Wait here, Tails," Amy said to him, when she quickly spin her hammer. "Time to give that monster a generally payback."

Sonic on the other hand that he got a tight spot, that he is almost losing against that superior monster with blood red eyes and he finally look the appearance of that monster. A monster who is taller than Sonic, taller than Eggman in 7ft tall with dark orange and white fur colour with slight long protruding snout with long fingers with sharp talon nails and long tail with high long legs with small furiously fang teeth with small dench of blood, who happen to be Tails' blood from what he look at it and lastly it have a single scar above its right eyes. And this monster for some excellent muscular from what he look at it, knowing this is a tougher battle.

"I don't know what you are, nor where you come from," Sonic said to this monster that he got some few scratches on his peach muzzle face, including his left arm as well. "But you are messing with the wrong hedgehog."

A monster seething at Sonic with sinister monstrous growling at him that his attending is making him angry, that Sonic love to face certain threat and boy is a big one from what he's up against.

"Sonic!" Amy quickly said to him. "Stand aside!"

Amy quickly running and quickly charge and hit that monster with a powerful swing when it make a yelping sound and it flying toward the wall in quicker landing.

"That for messing with Sonic, you big bully," Amy shout out toward that monster.

"Thanks, Amy. I own you one."

"No problem, Sonic," Amy said. Until a monster quickly barge toward them in quicker surprise on Sonic and Amy. "So, you decide to come back to finish the job? So, guess again, you are no match against me and Sonic!"

She quickly swing her hammer in full time fury, but a monster quickest garb Amy's end hammer that shock her surprisingly.

"Hey!" she cried out. "Let go of my hammer, you furball freak!"

Until a monster quickly throw her and her hammer, that shock Sonic completely.

"Amy!" he cried out to her when he saw her body is flying his right-hand side. "That's it!" he flip out. "This is personal from what you did!"

Until the pressure is finally doing it told on Sonic. First that monster bit little buddy of his and now that monster got some upper hand on Amy. Knowing this still on-going war with Sonic, when he quickly the same spin dash before, hoping he will hit that monster – whatever it is, knowing this monster is well beyond on him nor Amy. He wonder that monster is more powerful than Knuckles or even Shadow from what he think about, hoping this monster doesn't escape. He make a grunt sound toward that monster in full speed ahead, when he finally make hit, when he slam that monster toward the same distance as Amy did before, only this time, is a powerful and heavy impaction from what Sonic did. Knowing that Sonic can be quite a handful and also quite an overestimate opponent that Sonic is a master of speed, well, besides Shadow of course. Once he done making a powerful impaction when suddenly a roof top is making a tumble since a small quake is doing it told, when a massive is tumbling on that creature, making a large landslide on top it, when Amy is slowly regain herself and garb her hammer.

"It's seem my plan work perfectly," Amy said.

"What do you mean?" Sonic ask her, when she approach, yet her own impact since that monster swing her is almost crack her rib.

"I'll explain later," She promise him. "Get Tails and hurry, I don't know how it would last!"

Sonic almost forget that his little buddy of his, when he quickly running toward him and see Tails in kneeling down in water and saw some cloth-like wrap around his right arm, yet he saw some blood that almost leak out from what he look at, yet a horror take place on him to see that his little brother of his, got serve wounded for the first time in his own life by that monster that he wish he would kill that monster, but it not his own way. Knowing killing nor violence won't solve a thing. Yet, they must leave, before that monster will regain its conscious underneath that massive path.

"Are you okay, Tails?" Sonic said to him.

"I'm . . . I'm fine, Sonic," Tails respond to him.

"That's good to here," Sonic is very pleased to hear it from him. "But it not the time that we need to leave, right now! Before that monster will regain it conscious! Can you walk?"

"What? Of course, I can walk," Tails said to him. "But I'll slow me down since I got bitten – deep bitten more likely."

"Now it's not the time, Tails," Amy quickly interrupted to him. "We need to leave and fast, before it will woke up, again."

Until they all heard something that's coming underneath a pile of gravel and rocks that a soft movement that underneath that mean a creature is regain it conscious once. Amy is willingly to defend Sonic and Tails, yet her pain inside her ribs is slowly make things worst on her. But Sonic on the other hands that he got something important matter in well hand, when he quickly Tails right arm, avoid the whining sound from him and quickly use his super sonic-speed and quickly garb Amy as well and quickly fastest and running up from a land pile and quickly got in spilt second. Once Sonic landing on top of the roof, until a roar broke loose underneath the pile that the creature manage to get out.

"Ouch, Sonic," Tails said to him. "That still hurt."

"Sorry, Tails," Sonic apologise to him. "Right now, we need to get out and fast. I don't this thing can jump or not!"

"Then let's get out of here, by any chance!" Amy yell out to him, when three of them make a run of it. Actually Sonic quickly hold Tails, knowing he will slow catch up. Amy is slight jealous that she want to be carry with Sonic, in case there is an emergency, but still, a friend is most important on Sonic, including Tails as well, when the two of them quickly make a dash from it. Once they'd quickly run from it, a creature quickly jump from the lowest character with high spring and make roar than it make a howling that so loud that shock, Sonic, Amy and Tails to witness a horror that lay upon them all.

Amy look behind her shoulder, yet fear set loose upon her that she saw a creature in orange and white fur is quickly running toward in utmost speed that far beyond from Sonic's when she quickly cried,

"Its coming!" she yell out. "And it's gaining toward us!"

"But not for long we won't," Sonic said to them, when he quickly use his right hand and quickly garb Amy to use his overdrive speed to outrank that monster. But the monster is gaining quicker and quicker toward. How much power that monster have? Clearly it wasn't Mobian from what he think about it and furthermore who is that Mobian creature?

Sonic quickly rushing and rushing, hoping he will make it, while his friends is making a 'whoa' impression that Sonic's speed is overrated. He quickly look behind his shoulder and see that monster is gaining toward them, without knowing how nor why that would be a problem. Can they make it out alive or getting eaten?

* * *

Knuckles and Sticks are waiting to see what's going out since they'd hear that roar – a powerful from what they hear since now. Clearly, they have no idea what is it, knowing they'd encountered so many villains including Eggman's robots and not mention Shadow and of course Lyric, that Sticks wasn't there for the time being. But whatever this enemy, this is bad for Knuckles and Sticks, knowing this enemy is getting bad.

"Get ready," Knuckles said to her. "I hear something that's coming this way."

"I'd bet that Sonic have found an undercover secret organization that control our brain," Sticks said and getting little paranormal from what she said about lurking from what they didn't see. "Or Sonic and the others have unleashed the horror on us."

"Well, I don't know what the second part is," said Knuckles. "Yet it is coming this way and it's faster."

Once they are be prepare for anything that's coming this way, hoping they will take down that whatever it is from the Hidden Temple. Knuckles is making a knuckle sandwich and Sticks quickly spin her long wooden staff, so that, they are ready and very well prepare for this threat. Once they're ready for action, until a sound of a familiar is quickest approach them and shout-

"GAAAAANNNNG WAAAAAAAAAYYYY!"

That was Sonic who quickly rushing out from the main entrance from the temple that captivates their surprise on them and never seen Sonic goes that fast before to allow exposing sand dust on their mouth and quickly spat it from amount taste that they didn't like.

"Ah, great, my mouth taste like dust," said Knuckles.

"Sorry," Sonic apologise to them. "I didn't know you guys were there."

"What is going on?" Sticks shriek out to know what is going on. "And what happen to you guys?"

"Not right now, Sticks," Amy said to her, until a furiously roar is gaining toward them, that shock them. "We need to seal the temple and fast!"

"There's no time!" Sonic quickly said. "We need to destroy the arch and hurry!"

"Any idea what we're dealing with?" Knuckles is very confuse out that he have no idea what he's dealing with when he scratch his red fur.

"Talk later," Amy quickly shout out, "right now, we got company!"

Team Sonic and Friends look and saw a creature is almost toward the main entrance, yet it's terrified Sticks and Knuckles.

"What in the name of Chaos is that thing?!" Sticks yell out, like she's never seen before in their entire life.

"There's no time for expression," Sonic quickly said. "Amy secure Tails and try to stop the bleeding. Knuckles try to bash that arch."

"What about you, Sonic?" Tails ask him.

"Payback," Sonic answer out, in sinister plot in his own mind.

"Oh boy," said Sticks.

"This is not looking good on Sonic," Knuckles knows that look, knowing this is personal matter.

Sonic look at the main entrance of the temple and see a shadow of the creature is remain hidden in the dark without when it make a roar mix with heavily snarl when it make a stare at Sonic and his friends with blood red eyes. Sonic look back with serious glare at it for messing with Amy and messing with his little buddy, Tails. When he quickly use his super speed and quickly use his spin dash attack, hoping he will push it back once it come, so that he'll have enough time.

Sticks and Knuckles are complete confuse to know what it is going on, including that creature that they have never seen before that shock them complete since Sonic, Amy and Tails went inside. Unless they'd stumble upon, which they didn't know about before Sonic and his friends engage into battle when they'd saw Sonic got small cut on his peach muzzle and also Tails got heavy wounded on his right arm.

"Hey!" Amy cried out to them, "don't just standing there, get a move on! Sonic got thing cover, right now. Knuckles quickly bash that arch, now!"

"But-" Knuckles is try to said his piece.

"Sonic got it cover," Amy interrupted him. "Just bash that arch wall, now!"

Knuckles have no choice to obey her order when he quickly run toward the arch-shape and quickly use his knuckles and spike to punch on an arch shape, hoping Sonic can make it out, alive and well, overwise he'll be eaten from Knuckles worst fear. Amy is gently escorting Tails toward the nearest rock, when Tails is sitting down, while Amy is attending on his wounded, hoping she can stop the bleed, when she's gently remove that strange cloth since she's founded in the water in unknown reason, when she remove, yet a horror is still getting worst from what she's look at it, when she's cover her mouth. Sticks look at the wounded on Tails' right arm, yet she's too cover her own mouth to see a horror as well.

"Oh Tails," Amy said to him to see a horror with awful cut on his right arm. "This is look awful."

"And nasty as well," Sticks add on. Yet her face is less disgusted from what she's look at it.

"This is severed wounded from what I look at it," Amy continually add on. "You need a doctor."

"You mean Doctor Quack or Healer Basil?" said Tails. Knowing there are two possible choice from what he think about it. The village doctor and the village healer as well.

"Both," she answer out to them. "They can stop the bleeding, yet this is not looking good for what I look at it."

"What is that thing, anyway?" Sticks said to her from what she cried out.

"Beat me," Amy admit. "Whatever it is, I'm sure Sonic got it cover, hoping Knuckles can finishing punching that arch before it tumble down."

"What about Sonic?" Tails is getting worried on him, knowing the two of them are great friends and good brother to them.

"I'm sure Sonic, can it make out," Amy said to him, "eventually," she look back at Knuckles.

Knuckles continually punching as fast as he could, yet he have no idea what that rocks is made from, hoping Sonic can make it out alive and well.

* * *

Inside the temple, Sonic did already bash that monster quickly toward its chest, but the monster however quickly toss Sonic on the wall and gain more powerful than every second. Clearly, he have no idea how that monster manage to get himself stronger in each second is totally unexplained to know why. Yet, Sonic is getting less beat down and trying buy some time before Knuckles his job to make sure that monster won't escape for good. Yet he breath heavily, that his left eyes is sever small bruise and yet small cut from a powerful swift attack on his right arm as well. Yet this is not looking so good on Sonic the Hedgehog.

A monster is snarl and growl at him, knowing this fight is not yet over.

"You may outrank me," Sonic said to that monster. "And you will pay for what you did to my little brother, when you bit on purpose and now you going to pay for what you did to him!"

A monster didn't complete understand from what Sonic said, while its still make the same snarl and growling at him.

"I don't know what you are, knowing you are very powerful from what I look at," Sonic said. "Yet, you will never leave this place for good."

Until a roar comes out, knowing that monster want to battle, when it quickly run toward with utmost speed. Sonic is trying to dodge those attack from that rapidly claw in swing-of-a-miss. Knowing he's trying to buy sometime, hoping Knuckles can break it and fast, before it's too late.

_I don't know how much longer,_ Sonic thought. _This monster – well, whatever it is, knowing it got some upper hand against me including Amy swing. I don't know_ _if Knuckles can quickly bash, hoping it will seal for good!_

Sonic is trying to dodge that attack with his speed, but the monster is way tougher than Shadow since he last encountered him in the village and cause a small havoc of chaos from one universe to another universe since he joint two Eggman from this world and another world with cool looking scar, which Sonic have to admit that having scar is very good. But for now he got some important measure to deal with it, yet this monster is getting more powerful from what he realise. A monster quickly swing like a hammer with a fatal blow on Sonic, when he bounce his body three times before he hit the fourth floor.

"You may surpass my speed," Sonic said, until a small gravel of rock dust comes down. "But your time is up," until he hear a roar from it, "Gotta speed, keed!"

Sonic quickly use his super-sonic speed toward the other way, that mean, Knuckles have finally punched an arch way, hoping he can make out there, alive in one piece, before the tumble struck him and that monster as well. Can he make out there, alive, before the cave tumble on top of him?

* * *

Outside from the temple. Knuckles did manage to break some crack on the wall, clearly from what he think about it. It harder than a diamond from what he think about it, until he is run out of juice from what he think about it inside his mind. No! He can't give up, knowing his best friend is still inside, sort out that monster, knowing Sonic does have enough time before everything is well sort it. Amy is still trying to sort Tails' right arm, knowing this well bad. He need to see a doctor and a healer as well to sort out the bleeding or else, thing getting lot worst from what she's think about it. And worst, Sonic will go mad and never forgive himself to see anything worst on Tails.

Sticks look at Knuckles, knowing he keep on punching and punching in forever non-stop.

"Keep punching!" Sticks yell at him. "Keep on punching to see that no one is messing with you for destroy that secret whatsit-headquarter business!"

"I . . . almost," he grunt out, while keep on punching on that wall arch stone wall, knowing this is harder than diamond from what he think about it, that the pressure is going it told on him including Sticks as well, that both of them is getting under pressure, including sweats as well, knowing the pressure is still doing it and fast. Knowing Sonic can't hold on much longer, while Knuckles keep on punching and punching and punching in forever non-stop. Until- ". . . Done!"

He finally done it, when he finally smash it the rock wall with large amount of crack, when he can finally relax and yet his knuckles is getting well earn sore as well on both hands. When of them watching the crack is now rise toward the top of the arch and make a small crumble on the archway. Hoping that Sonic can make out alive and well.

* * *

Sonic quickly and quickly use his super speed as faster as he could, hoping he will make out that cave, alive, otherwise a pile will landing on top of him and that monster as well. He quickly dodge sheer large amount of fallen rock, coming out from the ceiling, that Knuckles have finally success. Now he can escape for good and fast and quickly when he look behind his shoulder and saw a creature with dark orange and white fur is quickest approach him and bash and smash lots of fallen rocks including large one as well.

"Man," he yell out himself inside a cave, while he keep on running. "You never rest, if you ask me. Just like me or semi-looking I would say."

Until a roar have unleashed out from it mouth, while more rocks coming down from the ceiling so that Sonic keep on dodging in different angle and direction, hoping he will make it in time, before it too late.

"Well, guess not," Sonic said out, while focus on his running speed. _Or better that monster should stay dead. _

Once Sonic keep on going with his supersonic speed, yet the monster is gaining toward him without knowing how he surpass within second. Clearly this monster gain the upper hand on him, that he's try to keep, hoping he will bypass that monster, yet so many pressure on him, knowing that monster did to Tails and also Amy as well. Or worst, if that monster attack Knuckles or even Sticks, so that both of them will getting critical injuries and serve damage as well. But there is a theory, that what if Eggman got hold of it or if the monster attack Eggman and end up without knowing what happen inside his head, so that he will never re-havoc the village and gain control as well. This is bad, very bad to him and his friends. This monster should stay in the temple, like forever so that it won't set free for the time being.

_I got to keep speed up,_ Sonic thought inside his mind, that he is trying to gain more speed. _I need more speed to outcome that monster or creature or – oh, whatever it is, it gaining toward me, like, I don't know how it doing it! Come on, Sonic! You need speed – the need of speed!_

Sonic quickly using his speed, while more and more rocks falling down from the sky and quickly dodge it few of them, knowing this tunnel was indeed longer than he thought. Yet the monster from behind is almost reach toward him as well.

_Come on, Sonic,_ again he said himself inside his mind. _You can do it! You need to rev it up, and fast. Come on Sonic –_ "I need to speed up!" he shout out from his own mouth, until his speed is now beginning to increase more and more like advance stage of evolution that his blue speed is now golden and red speed, yet the monster is now curiosity from what it look at him and see Sonic is now going himself a new stage of speed.

"Oh right," he cried out. "Time to hit the hay!"

With that new speed on Sonic, he quickly running and running like something he didn't expected since Tails invent something that is way cooler like total extreme that cause his speed into red and orange and he burst time in a blinking light, but Tails got him back since what happened. Sonic keep on running and running, until a light is dead head as he near approach toward it, when he quickly notice that he saw rocks that directly coming out from the main entrance that it almost tumbling down, but thanks to new improve speed that he never seen before, so that he will get out in no time whatsoever. And yet, he quickly look behind his shoulder that the monster-creature is now gaining toward him. But this new speed, knowing he can outrun. Yet there is still a problem from what he know: that creature is almost nearing toward the way out, but Sonic on the other hand, that he got new speed and he can defiantly pull this monster for good.

"Oh, no, you don't," Sonic said, when he quickly reverted toward that monster, before the cave pile will on top of him. But with this new speed he got, he can make it in time. Once he quickly speed toward that monster and that monster is also running toward that Sonic. Knowing this is tag-of-war to determine who is a better foe between the two of them to prove themselves who is the better alpha. Knowing it is their fate to decide who is the winner.

Until now, the victor have already decided.

* * *

**That was the longest part I have ever done in my entire life, well, except Digimon story that I was focus on it for the time being including AATC as well. **

**Yes, Tails was indeed the one who got bitten, a big one actually that his wounded is sever deep since the unexpected creature bit him on purpose. Yet Sonic and Amy did what they could to stop it, before its more powerful then either one of them. That creature is beyond something like nothing they have never seen before in their entire life. But it will revealed when the time is right.**

**Also Sonic is going a rampage, because, well, his little brother of his Tails got himself an accident - yet it was a bitten deep cut since he saw it. So, don't mess with Sonic the Hedgehog.**

**Anyway, the next is going to be a while, and please don't judge on my writing nor critic as well, look at my profile okay, thanks you.**


End file.
